guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/skills
Err... "Never Surrender!" already exists as a Paragon shout --Gimmethegepgun 17:38, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :D'oh! This is bad >.> (T/ ) 03:26, 14 April 2007 (CDT) All your skills have fair to many effects. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:15, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Meh, they are elite. ANet usually starts off with uber-skills and then nerfs them down to balance anyways. (T/ ) 03:26, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Could I try making some of these? Some of them I have ideas for that I want to use. Thoughtful 11:39, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Sure, I am too lazy to actually finish most of these, even though I already have most of them all written out on paper. Too much trouble to make a new icon and all that... >.> If I may ask one thing, though - I would like to reserve the names for my skills. If you can make a skill inspired off the name of one of these, then please rename it if possible. I DO intend to finish these someday you know :) (T/ ) 15:48, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :How do I make a new page... =D Thoughtful 14:32, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::Go here User:Thoughtful/Skills/Skillname_Here or something like that and make a new page (T/ ) 22:31, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Er, so how would we make our own skills then?Hand of Welcome 08:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :copy other peoples, try User:Honorable_Sarah/Defy_Boredom or User:Honorable_Sarah/Multiminded_was_Sarah. take care to subst out the templates if you use a regular skill template, so your skill doesn't show up in any categories. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:04, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Additions to list Can we add our own creations to the list? Because I'd like to add this to the list --Gimmethegepgun 14:41, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Uh...well, it is my list so that would be kind of strange. You can go ahead and add yourself under the "Others' Skills" heading if you want...I don't want to mix up my own and others' skills, clutters up the page unnecessarily. Why not make your own skills list though? If you will be making more than just one it makes more sense... (T/ ) 20:25, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Mine pwn yours http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lost-Blue/My_skills :D and :O I want adminship as a Christmas present please, im an old guild wiki user and i had 2 past accounts...oneof which got banned and idk the others password >< Lost-Blue 02:28, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :No. I see some possible copyvio images there but cba to check. Some your skill are interesting (DW for Ele etc.) but I think they are mostly imba or impractical. It also seems we both thought of "Solar Flare" o_O :I don't handle adminship anymore. But you wouldn't get it anyway. What reason would anyone have to promote you? (T/ ) 02:42, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ouch... That one burned me and I was just standing nearby. — Powersurge360 02:45, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::At least the images with watermarks were eventually deleted. >.> 02:46, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Fire Magic does specialize in AoE. Seriously though - the only possible quality I could see is Wiki longevity, but you have been absent for a very long time too. Plus we already have two other RfA's open for people who have much more qualities, but it looks like those aren't really getting anywhere either. (T/ ) 02:48, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Wow What's with the insane In-the-area range spells? Nearby is already ker-huge for anything above 30 DPS, let alone stuff like ~200 Fire damage and a 3 sec KD (lay it in the siege area, wait, trigger, nuke, rofl) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:39, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :I prefer to start out overpowered and work my way down. It's the Izzy model of skill balance. (T/ ) 18:28, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm.. I see. Well, I can't say my skills are any form of balanced, tho <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 18:40, 15 September 2008 (UTC)